


漩涡

by aoaoaoao



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoaoaoao/pseuds/aoaoaoao





	漩涡

ooc。  
小孩子别看。

——————

 

*来拥抱着我形成漩涡，热吻背后，万卷风波。

 

 

最近的雨是太多了。

 

高空晚霞破出的几道裂痕还没让亮光都挤出来就太快被阵阵暗色杀死，连遗书都没能设计出一个开头。不该眨眼，云层是顷刻间坠落的。沉沉压在高楼上，所有塔尖被卷进不为人所知的昏黑境地。

 

密云涌起得疯狂，深空也接纳不能。金珉奎被扑过来的阴沉逼得皱紧了眉头。他又想起清晨的那个梦，从雷声中醒来都不能确认哪里是现实。

 

那个梦太潮湿了。

 

徐明浩下颏的汇聚着汗与雨，他湿透的T恤满布深色的水渍。“珉奎......"他掐着自己的肩膀恳求着慢一点。徐明浩的脚上甚至还挂着一只鞋，脱到一半的袜子袒露出白皙红润的脚后跟。他坐在自己大腿上，被迫曲起的腿总是滑落出驾驶位的座椅，膝盖一撞到操作杆就会哼出声，那种欠操的喘息，金珉奎想不出更加文明的形容。

 

他的嘴唇好湿，舔到舌尖都是咸的，是雨水的味道，也可能是眼泪。他的腰也好湿，被雨淋过的T恤在皮肤上印出大片大片冰凉又滑腻的触感，金珉奎为了握稳他的腰指腹都陷进血肉里。

 

他的里面最湿，金珉奎顶进去的时候好像听到水声，他都不知道自己敢这么放肆，在柔软的内壁横冲直撞，毫无顾忌地撑开所有紧缩的部位。而徐明浩怎么能这么天赋异禀？他扭扭腰全部都接纳得很好，吸气时耸起的锁骨盛着不知雨水还是汗水，散发的光泽叫人头晕目眩。

 

金珉奎想到脑子发胀，某个部位更是。他从裤袋摸出忘了是哪天剩下的半包烟，烟雾跳升间他回忆起那个梦的取景。

 

首尔的夏季时常有强台风袭击。徐明浩刚从中国回来就遇上一场，崔胜澈接到电话的时候他正躲在机场里避雨。

 

“算了，我去接你吧，不麻烦哥了。”站在旁边听电话的金珉奎心里又开始堵，为什么回来不先打给我？

 

他抢过崔胜澈的车钥匙就出了门，半路队长还打电话叮嘱他下雨天开车要当心。

 

台风势力真不是盖的，机场到停车场那么短的路途举了伞的两个人还是被四面八方的雨淋得湿漉漉。金珉奎坐下来看到徐明浩瘦削的小脸，心里鼓了一半的皮球漏了气，转而又充满了对徐明浩淋了雨容易感冒的担忧。他从后座翻到一件自己不知道什么时候落下的衣服，也是件T恤，递给徐明浩叫他换上。对方笑着摇摇头。

 

“其实我衣服还好，就是这鞋，估计废了。”他看着脚下撅起嘴，金珉奎立马想摸摸他的头。

“把鞋袜脱了吧，穿着湿的会着凉。”

 

徐明浩乖乖点头，金珉奎于是安心发动了车子。

 

“可是......"

 

红灯路口，金珉奎疑惑地扭头去看旁边的人，徐明浩翘着一只脚，鞋子袜子都只脱了一半，脚背的皮肤已经被泡得惨白。

 

“脚会弄湿座椅诶，这可是皮的。”他眼睛眨得好无辜，金珉奎的心脏又有东西开始涌动。他觉得再对视下去会大事不妙，扭头搜到刚刚没用的T恤，抓过来要徐明浩垫在脚下。

 

“不好吧，这不是你的衣服吗？还是算了。”徐明浩马上要穿回鞋，金珉奎直接把衣服扔到徐明浩座椅前的脚垫上，“没关系，你万一生病了才是真的不好。”

 

T恤的悲惨命运已成定局，徐明浩也只好脱了鞋袜把脚放上去。

 

 

“珉奎你可真好。”

徐明浩当时绝对是这样感叹的。

 

如果他知道自己不仅窥视了他动作间漏出的锁骨和腰，又把这些全都融进了一个肮脏的梦里，还愿意这样想吗？

 

金珉奎深吸了口指间的烟，薄荷味都这么苦。一滴雨水飞进他眼睛，金珉奎才反应过来退回两步，雨下得猝不及防，阳台的边檐已经被烙上深色的水痕。

 

他掐灭烟，决定让风散掉一些味道就进屋。

 

屋子里完全暗了，金珉奎看见徐明浩起身开了盏床头灯又坐回沙发。他惊觉自己早起戴了眼镜是个错误举动。

 

这样看得过于清楚了。

 

 

真的露出来了。

 

金珉奎的视线黏着那条米白的内裤边，左侧紧合的后槽牙又痒又酸。屋外起劲的雨声配合自己心跳的鼓点。徐明浩毫无自觉，身子还朝阳台扭了半度，脑袋靠在沙发全心全意地玩手机。他宽大的短裤裤腿圈成一个万花筒，不规则黑色圆圈里的世界过于诱惑。

 

金珉奎看见他曲着的双腿放了一只下去，不够绵软的裤脚还执着于原来的形状，像悄悄给金珉奎开了半扇门。徐明浩的内裤边有点紧，证据就是他柔软的大腿根部两道交错的粉色勒痕。不对，好像是三道，得幸于姿势的变换，内侧那条已经平滑了很多，宛如一条小金鱼，钻进了白色布料深处。金珉奎歪过头想跟着，可是小金鱼行踪诡异，还霸占了所有的水份，金珉奎鼓动了下喉结，嗓间干涩至极。身后满世界流淌的雨水也解不了渴。

 

得把裤子脱下来才行，他想到一个解决方案。

 

可是徐明浩转瞬抬起了那只放下的腿，两条并在一起显出流畅的曲线，相触的脚后跟被沙发皮面挤出一道颜色，而大腿深处米色的边角彻底隐没了。

 

为什么连脚后跟都是粉的啊？为什么一个男人能把纯色底裤穿得这么可爱？金珉奎张开干涩的嘴唇，鼻翼耸动间闻到了雨水混合泥土青木而潮湿的味道，和梦里一模一样。徐明浩脸颊抵在膝头，难得地形成一个圆润的弧度。徐明浩很放松的时候就喜欢用这个姿势，他自己大概率都没察觉。

 

妈的，可是我好紧张，金珉奎烦躁地抓了把额前的碎发，都摸到自己细密的汗珠。他全身的肌肉都开始收缩，为了制止自己冲进去扒光某个对危险毫无察觉的人。他急需下楼淋一场暴雨来浇灭自己狂躁发烧的欲望。

 

上帝来帮他给个善意的提醒吧。

 

可惜徐明浩才不信基督，他看到了什么好玩的事情，两只眼都眯起来，舌尖跑出糯白的牙关。金珉奎立马眼睛被闪了一下，是徐明浩的大腿白到反光。

 

金珉奎看到他芋圆般的脚趾吧唧揉到地板上，黏糊糊朝他走过来。

 

其实是他自己黏糊糊的，喉咙是，下身也是。

 

“珉奎你看这个。”手机伸到自己面前时还在笑。

 

不幸的是，徐明浩找了个最差的听众。金珉奎心里只浮现出一个疑问：

 

为什么徐明浩穿得这么宽松？

 

刚刚被膝盖遮住的锁骨现在大方铺陈开来，笔直地耸立在细腻的肌肤之下，青蓝色的血管全部往谷沟处汇聚。这是太合金珉奎心意的构图，凝结冰霜的湖岸线，有托了雪的松树枝桠斜斜划过。

 

现在他想要亲吻那些精心勾勒的纹理的渴望一刻都无法自抑，金珉奎在放纵前决定最后看一次徐明浩的双眼，对方不知道从自己的目光里读懂了什么，终于有所意识地慌张地撇开了眼，他不自觉地咬紧了嘴唇，金珉奎能想象到徐明浩下唇柔软的触感。

 

活该被吻。

 

 

徐明浩被拦腰抱起来的时候差点把手机掉在地上，他下意识扣紧了对方肩膀，低下的头就这样送到金珉奎面前。金珉奎抬头吻他，好像只是从善如流。下一秒陷进柔软沙发里，手机被抽走不知扔去了哪里。他瞥到一同被甩开的还有那副上个月陪他去配的银边眼镜。徐明浩缩起双腿，他腰间滚烫的掌心都快把内脏捂化。

 

其实读不懂金珉奎的眼神吗？当然是假的。

 

一屋暗灯，已经足够衬托他双眼火光。

 

徐明浩看着金珉奎过近的脸庞，他紧合的眼皮压出了不规则的褶皱，欲望都被掩藏其中，纤长的睫毛扫开，徐明浩莫名觉得一阵刺痛，被迫闭上了眼睛。

 

金珉奎的手指留恋他脸颊，徐明浩闻到渗进肌理的烟草味。他不喜欢金珉奎抽烟，金珉奎只在阳台抽。

 

有些事情是可以心照不宣的。

 

徐明浩启了唇齿迎他进来，金珉奎的气息更热烈几分，整个胯挤进自己腿间，两具身体好像要隔着布料互相镶嵌。金珉奎的嘴唇过于火热，徐明浩觉得能闻到自己唇角细小绒毛燃烧的味道。他的吻太过细致，舌尖碾过口腔每一寸软肉，连新长的溃疡都被提醒。

 

又痛又爽的感觉，真的很让人沉沦。

 

金珉奎的手太执着于自己的腰，徐明浩痒到弓起脊背，却是把胸膛往他怀抱里送，用力时完全成型的锁骨与肩峰抵抗金珉奎坚硬的虎牙。徐明浩被咬的有点痛，肩膀比不上嘴唇的厚度，也许不日皮肤上就会出现凝血结成的小虚线。

 

金珉奎自己好像也察觉到，再下嘴的吻就好温柔。

 

他抬起头凑上来，头发蹭到自己下巴的触感不能再熟悉。这次金珉奎没再纠缠嘴唇，唇珠间都剩了距离。穿过这短短两寸，他漂亮的双眼深深看自己。

 

“其实你早就知道了对不对。”

 

徐明浩不确定他指什么，但不管是感情还是欲望，自己都大概猜到了。

 

“搞得我好辛苦。”  
金珉奎一皱眉，眉尾就折出凌厉的角度，像要配合他眼皮上飞扬的线条。

 

徐明浩安静地听，没有回答。金珉奎字字句句夹着呼吸进入他耳蜗，窗外暴雨声都没能将其模糊掉。

 

但还是要回答，不该一直偎在他怀里。

 

“你又抽烟了？”

 

徐明浩在内心轻轻叹了口气，打定主意却还是扯了句不痛不痒的话。

 

金珉奎的睫毛瞬间颤动，掩住那点慌乱。他张开嘴含住徐明浩的唇，他小声争辩，也是承认。

“可是接吻没有烟味的。”

 

徐明浩想，我早知道了，但还是又把嘴唇让给他。反正他早不知道咽了对方多少口水，嘴唇干了又湿。

 

金珉奎从嘴角吻到侧颈，离开的地方一片凉意。最后他脑袋又靠过来，居然还要确认。

“有味道吗？”

 

徐明浩笑着摇摇头，就像是安慰他。

 

金珉奎的表情却突然变得悲伤，眼里的火光只剩潮湿漆黑的火把。他拉着徐明浩的手贴近左边胸膛，坚硬胸骨关不住砰砰作响的心跳。因为那片热源，徐明浩指尖都发痛。他指节弯到有些变形，好难承受这个肉身的重量。

 

 

“徐明浩，你不应该纵容我的。”

 

金珉奎把自己的手握得好紧，大拇指的指甲不知道刺进了他掌心哪个位置，绝对会刻下一个紫红色的曲线。

 

徐明浩双臂叠合扣紧了他的颈脖，下巴垫在一边宽阔的肩膀，金珉奎也抱紧他，用力到脊柱恐怕会和肋骨相抵。

 

他滑落右手抚过金珉奎的后背，早已不似少年般单薄。曾经金珉奎的肩胛骨也是只和世界隔了层薄皮的，训练完他头靠在上面，大阳穴都被硌得痛。他额间的汗渗进他后背的汗渍。真的不是很美好的味道。可他总是总是想起来。没有比那里更舒缓的栖所，眼皮贴着那点热度，泪水都敢落下来。

 

徐明浩抬手遮住发热的眼眶，一瞬间被屋外突如其来的雷电闪了眼，整个房间有幸得了半秒白昼。轰隆声后大雨更加凄厉，似乎天神为降惩罚要浸没人间。

 

回忆又涌进来。他捧起金珉奎的脸对视，“有一次打雷你哭得好大声。”

 

徐明浩笑了，“你非要跟我睡一起，第二天起来我的枕头都是湿的。”

 

金珉奎无可辩驳，垂着眼眸别扭解释，“只是那段时间压力太大，神经衰弱了。”

“我真的以为我们要结束了。”说到这里，眼神也暗下去。

 

 

徐明浩怎么会不理解。

 

那些朝不保夕的恐惧，那些血汗泪白费的绝望，如果再经历一次，他要怎么凑齐坚持下去的勇气。如果命运有一点点偏差，他恐怕都无法守住无数个凌晨里和他，和他们真心许下的承诺。

徐明浩想，我是只身一人来的韩国，可是我的梦想再也不是专属的了。现在我有了十三人份的幸运，也有了十三个人份的责任。

 

他抬眼看到金珉奎泛红的眼眶，在他眼角心疼地落下一吻。

 

他们都是太懂得珍惜的人，纵使是那些一触碰就会落泪的回忆，也想要竭力守护住。

 

 

“明浩。”

徐明浩的额头贴近他，金珉奎这个吻克制至极，“我不应该任性。”

 

“可是一吻到你，我就不想要理会任何事情。”

 

徐明浩听得心动而心酸，就像金珉奎眨眼落在他唇边的泪水，湿润又酸涩。

 

 

他重新贴紧金珉奎的身体，给出的回答软得只剩气声。

 

“那么今天晚上我们不要理会。”

 

 

金珉奎顿住身体，是真的无措。而徐明浩冲他笑，半滴眼泪被挤到脆弱的下睫毛间，实在过分美丽。

 

 

 

 

 

**来沉没，在我的深处吧。

 

 

 

金珉奎到底还是实践了那个梦。这次先吻掉徐明浩下眼睑的那滴眼泪。对方也翘起食指摘了自己脸颊那颗。

 

为什么在梦里会忘了这双手？金珉奎深觉自己吃了亏。他嘴唇从指尖蹭到手背，洒了两道亮晶晶的痕迹。徐明浩撅着嘴往金珉奎上衣擦。

 

“你不能嫌弃我。”金珉奎满脸委屈，拢住徐明浩的手指，含在两手掌心之间，他笔直骨节撑起的娇嫩百合花瓣在里面滑过，金珉奎微微使劲，徐明浩的手指就温顺得向外卷曲。

 

“我还以为你很着急。”徐明浩因为金珉奎的行为发笑，指尖轻挠他的掌心。

 

金珉奎看着他抽回灵活的手指轻松拉开了自己裤子拉链，这双漂亮的手也许生来就适合这样用。徐明浩扬起头，他黑亮的瞳孔和玫瑰色的脸颊让这个轻佻的动作变得好纯真。

 

原来我用错形容，金珉奎意识到。徐明浩怎可比之花朵无害。

 

他是风暴和热浪。掀起潮涌的洪水在自己灵魂深处卷出巨大漩涡。人又怎可逃脱漩涡？世间万物不都是向心公转。

 

金珉奎猛地压向徐明浩，他好不容易参透真理，他才不要克制。他又吸吮身下人甜蜜又柔软的唇瓣，完成今天这数不清是第多少个吻。这次徐明浩的舌头都变得勤快，或者说是被迫劳动起来。金珉奎掐着他小脸，他配合得迷糊又尽力。

 

没有比我再着急的人了，我未免也太能忍耐。金珉奎按着徐明浩的手揉进自己内裤，那里早八百年就硬得热火朝天，再等下去就泯灭人性了。

 

徐明浩被金珉奎突然迅猛的攻势搞得都有点紧张，虽然操作对象有所不同，但怎么说这项技术掌握得还算熟练。他翻动着手腕，觉得自己对这个局面差不多已经应付自如，除了自己发烫的耳后根和刻意避开金珉奎的目光。

 

金珉奎喘息好重，他搂着徐明浩的腰捞到自己大腿上。他承认自己偏爱梦里那个姿势。更要紧的是，徐明浩正握着自己这个认知让他神智要冲出天灵盖，只有徐明浩能帮他压回来。他放肆地摩擦徐明浩柔软掌心，对方害羞到闭紧双眼。

 

我能逼他看着我，金珉奎转而生出恶劣念头。他抚摸两条岔开的象牙玉般的大腿，刻意从宽阔的裤脚滑进去，指腹按压到两条新鲜勒痕。

 

这次金珉奎终于捉到那只小金鱼，他手指勾起紧致的内裤边，整个手掌挤进去成功“礼尚往来”。

 

果然徐明浩朝他嗔怪一眼，狭长的眼部线条弯地娇俏。徐明浩的腰软无更软，他也开始蹭金珉奎的手掌，细微顶弄间腰就塌出一个勾人的弧度。他咬着嘴唇表情显出委屈，看得金珉奎太阳穴突突直跳，还没开始为难你呢。

 

徐明浩把嘴唇咬到痛还是没忍住几声舒爽的喘息，他惊慌又羞耻地看向那个“服侍”自己的人，却发现他其实好喜欢。徐明浩心里宽慰，他放开嘴唇叫了两下满足对方，羞耻心先暂托窗外暴雨声保管。金珉奎清澈又漂亮的瞳孔像面透明玻璃，徐明浩辨认出一点自己迷乱的轮廓。他得到一种巨大的满足感，照着那里绽放出毫无顾忌的堕落的笑容。

 

然后他看到有东西被点燃，玻璃都炸成碎花。他担心地抚他脸颊，却忘记担心自己。

 

因为徐明浩没体会过金珉奎的凶猛。

 

但现在有机会了。

 

 

上一秒徐明浩失控地射了金珉奎满手，精神出走的境地下只捡了句“抱歉”来说。  
下一秒他的脑袋就砸进沙发，两条被顶住的大腿把胯开出了新战绩。

 

金珉奎扯开他下身单薄的两层衣物一脚踢到地上。被暴力启用的避孕套飙出两滴润滑油在茶几上。

 

随便是哪个动词，金珉奎挖还是抠地从包装袋里弄了润滑剂出来，一瞬间就把徐明浩前后都淋得濡湿。

 

一抹疲惫的灯光溅落在徐明浩脸颊，他终于从高潮中回神。但是马上又有更累人的事情。

 

徐明浩又开始慌张，他下意识躲避探进身体的异物，紧缩的肠道却把金珉奎的手指牢牢吸住。这下真的百口莫辩。

 

好在金珉奎对他过分了解，他低沉的嗓音又添沙哑，“别怕，我慢慢来。”还耐心地在大腿内侧印下几个吻。

 

可是这种事情到底是慢点好还是快点好？徐明浩试图听屋外噼里啪啦的雨声分散注意，可是洞口被撑开的异样感觉不仅让他脚趾蜷缩，还烫出眼眶热泪。金珉奎的手指每探进一寸，嶙峋骨节就逼迫肠道内壁弯出湿润凹陷，细胞都激发出极致的柔软潜能。

 

徐明浩感到有点辛苦，但金珉奎认真细致的神情是降痛药。他高挺的鼻梁，张扬的眉眼都消融进眼底温柔，是青幽湖水缓缓没上深色山脊。

 

大量氧气被吸入肺部，金珉奎在这时候抬高他臀部，手指扣进大腿深处，“可以进来了吗？”

 

他咬字比手上还用力，太隐忍太克制，徐明浩不忍心他再等，塌了腰准他送进来。

 

 

那痛楚缓慢又真切，上一句的送字用得不好，分明是捅进来，即便是慢慢捅。徐明浩好后悔刚刚金珉奎解下裤子自己对布料后盛况的一瞥。  
摸过是一回事，看又是另一回事，要紧的是加剧了他的心理负担。

 

金珉奎还在往里面挤，徐明浩被身体里的滚烫烙得一阵颤抖，皱眉间储蓄好的眼泪就掉下来。他失控的小腿乱蹬，踹完金珉奎的腹肌又踢到他突出的肩膀，到处都是硬邦邦的，徐明浩突然脾气上涌。

 

难道我软就应该挨操？

 

金珉奎听到他吸鼻子的声音，把那条纤细的腿揽进臂弯安放回腰侧，徐明浩大腿根部的皮肤滑过那里像丝绸。  
“对不起明浩，我轻一点。”

 

徐明浩扭头躲他靠过来的吻，金珉奎就温顺地把唇落在他耳根颈侧。他指甲刻进沙发皮质，发间有汗滴到手背，现在不仅空气的湿度爆表，他自己也完全湿漉漉了。

 

特别是里面。金珉奎一己之力把他从穴口到内壁抻得不见一抹褶皱，他怎么会大方至此，允许他人占据自己身体里外，不留半点空处。

 

徐明浩撅着嘴怒视这个鸠占鹊巢之人，金珉奎对上他的目光立刻巴巴凑上来，徐明浩立刻被他细密绵软的吻打了针镇定剂。

 

他妥协得好快，放弃得好快。金珉奎说得对，他这是纵容。可他就是舍不得强硬太久。徐明浩的心早就塌方了。

 

何况金珉奎揉抚自己脊背的手那么温柔，一下一下点在细珠型的骨节上。他把尾骨揉捏到酥麻，他大方地放出嘤咛。

 

他知道他在哄他，他也愿意给予成全。徐明浩把他的胸膛拉得好近，“金珉奎，你要动，要快一点。”

他要自己不可抗拒的爱意也蚕食他，拥抱着堕入风眼乐园。

 

 

金珉奎死死盯着他，身体激动到颤栗。他把徐明浩扯到自己大腿上，身下的高温贯穿这具柔软湿润的身体。徐明浩被放肆至极地顶撞，发出分明欠操的哭声，他才不要想个更文明的形容。徐明浩整个身体的重量压着他，金珉奎却不能满足，手臂横亘过他纤细脆弱的腰肢，不留情地还往自己身下碾。

 

金珉奎简直是跟室外一样的狂风暴雨，他把每一次抽插都弄出淫靡的水声，徐明浩被顶得腰都挺起，又马上被扣着背压回去。上下颠簸间粗糙柱身刮蹭到爆发快感的那处，徐明浩扔掉自尊和羞耻心，扭着腰贴紧金珉奎胸膛，他眼角颜色浓重，细柔的声线不停喊金珉奎的名字，后半句的请求呜咽在喉咙里。

 

金珉奎当然竭力满足他，他把徐明浩的要求践行得太好太好。他把徐明浩的前列腺撞得又狠又准，对方的抽泣都失去节奏，手指脚趾蜷缩到失血，在金珉奎的肩膀上咬出难以恢复的牙印。金珉奎钳住他的下巴，冲那两瓣艳丽潋滟的嘴唇给出热吻，万丈风波将他浸没。他囚住徐明浩的胯，不餍足地挺进更深更热烈的地方。徐明浩就是天赋异禀，把他的粗鲁悉数接纳，转化更诱人的东西引他放肆。金珉奎在他身体各处横行的手指摸得粗暴，唇和舌头给的吻又下流。

 

教唆人沉沦的快感把他撕成碎片，金珉奎的理智剧烈颤抖，内心突然涌出一阵恐惧，快感的阈值从此被顶高，他对这具身体，这个灵魂已然成瘾。

 

但是他好英勇，捧着徐明浩的脸没完没了地接吻，不管不顾任何惩罚报应，无畏于一切，谁要健全。

 

 

射出来的那一刻，他都要铭记，是徐明浩带他上天堂。

 

徐明浩靠着他，都不在乎自己蹭到了对方小腹斑驳的精液。他低头喘气，有汗滴在那块有诡异美感的白色液体，漾出一个漩涡般的花纹，叫人头晕目眩。

 

金珉奎也看到了，他竟然说，“以后我要把这个设计进M&M的衣服。”

 

徐明浩吃惊到颤栗，他瞪着眼，“你疯了吧？”

金珉奎凑过去吻他，胸腔闷出笑声。

 

 

徐明浩被他的热度烫出眼泪，他突然搂紧金珉奎的脖子，用近乎哀求的语气。

“你一定要说到做到。”

 

 

—————————————————————end

总是词不达意。欢迎评论。

 

 

 

 

 

**


End file.
